


Broken

by blackmarketbeauty



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cyborg is lowkey a saviour, Death Threats, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, I wrote this as a coping meganism, M/M, Masturbation, Murdoc is a horrible manipulative man, Phase 3, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, a sexually frustrated Murdoc, and a poor 2D willing to do anything for freedom, badly written blowjobs, bottom 2d, i cant stress rape enough, it just keeps getting worse im so SORRY, lots of crying im so sorry, plastic beach, sexual favours, short chapters because I suck at writing o h, top Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmarketbeauty/pseuds/blackmarketbeauty
Summary: When Murdoc suggests a deal, obedience in exchange for freedom, 2D agrees. Not knowing just what he agrees to, 2D quickly learns what the cost of his freedom from Plastic Beach will be.





	1. A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to stress that no, I don't see Murdoc as this type of person. Nor do I think that 2D would ever agree to do anything for Murdoc other than vocals on Plastic Beach but this is a work of fiction. Think of this as an AU if you wish to do. 
> 
> This is a coping fic, something I wrote to deal with my own past trauma. I am in no way romanticising rape as I've been a victim of it myself. 
> 
> With that said, smut isn't usually my thing and I try to avoid it, so this will contain probably poorly written sex scenes. For instance, heres a poorly written blowjob. 
> 
> -NOT PROOFREAD-

2D wanted to die, he knew he couldn’t avoid singing forever and that the more he didn’t comply the worse punishments seem to get. He was currently in his underwater room, the sound of the door unlocking made him curl up, as if to protect himself. 

It was Murdoc. God he wanted nothing more than to run, throw himself out the window and face that whale if he had too. Murdoc closed the door behind him, something he always did but he locked it as well. 2D grew anxious. 

The only sound was the click of Murdoc’s boots as he walked over to him, 2D had grown to hate and fear that sound, Murdoc was oddly quiet, 2D knew he must be extremely mad. Murdoc sat next to him, those mismatched eyes glaring bullet holes in his head. 

“You know how much this means for us”

“Y-yes”

“So you know how important it is you obey, correct?” Murdoc waited for a reply, 2D simply nodded. Afraid to say the wrong words.

“I’ll make you a deal” The bassist placed his hand on 2D’s thigh, something the bluenette was far from comfortable with “Start doing what I ask and I’ll let you leave as soon as the albums released” 

2D stared at his hand, afraid that if he took his gaze off it he would be harmed. He took a deep shaky breath.

“You swear?”

“Cross my heart” Murdoc drew a cross on his chest with his nail, he adored how easy it was to convince 2D. Of course whatever he asked didn’t include 2D wanting to do it as well. 

He pulled 2D’s legs down from his chest quickly, 2D panicked. Murdoc was stronger than he would ever be. Murdoc grabbed him by the neck. 

“The only flaw here is that there’s no one to shag and well, I’m sure you’ll agree your own hand gets boring after a while” 

“What? M-Murdoc please, I don’t want to do anything with you!” 2D protested, Murdoc growled.

“You want to leave don’t you?” 2D’s breathing was hurried, Murdoc’s grip on his throat was getting tighter and he clawed at his wrist to break free but to no avail. 2D nodded at the question, well as best as he could “Then do what I want it’s not that fuckin’ hard” 

With his free hand, Murdoc undid his belt. 2D was barely breathing at this point and well, Murdoc actually had standards so he let him go just before he was sure he was about to pass out. He forced 2D’s hands behind his back and secured them with his belt. 

“H-how am I supposed to-”

“With your mouth” Murdoc stated, 2D attempted to leave but without the use of his hands he was even easier to prey on. 

Murdoc pulled his pants and thong down just low enough to expose his erect cock. 2D stared with wide, white eyes. 

“I- don’t want this! This is rape!” 

“Shut the fuck up” Murdoc rolled his eyes, pushing 2D’s head down. The singer resisted, he remembered Murdoc’s promise, If this was the price for freedom he’d pay it. 

He licked the length up to the tip, Murdoc was impatient and forced him down. His hand gripped the blue hair tightly, his nails dug into 2D’s scalp. 2D would have screamed if he could, he didn’t have time to react however, Murdoc moved his head for him. 

2D closed his eyes, not just to avoid Murdoc seeing him start to cry but also so he didn’t have to face that this was real, he wouldn’t be suddenly waking up from a nightmare anytime soon. He hesitated for a moment, did he have to use his tongue as well? Judging by the porn he had watched in the past he guessed so. 

Murdoc’s moan were low and honestly, if the situation was different 2D may of found them arousing, instead he was scared that if he didn’t do this properly he’d be punished. Murdoc covered his face, his moans becoming louder. 

He forced 2D to take it all, the singer wanted to vomit. He opened one of his eyes, seeing just how vulnerable Murdoc looked. Yet he was quickly proved wrong, when Murdoc looked down at him, there was something in his eyes. A mixture of hate and lust, it made 2D scared. 

In all honestly, 2D’s jaw started to ache. He guessed Murdoc was close by the sounds he was making, that and he was basically screaming 2D’s name. 2D forced himself to go faster but with no warning Murdoc came in his throat. 

2D choked, he swallowed instinctively, pulling away. Murdoc sat there for a moment, panting. He stood up when he caught his breath and pulled his pants and strong back up. Zipping up his pants, 2D stared at him, wanted to be unbound and left alone 

“I like you more like this” Murdoc smirked, leaning in dangerously close to 2D’s neck. His goodbye was a harsh bite, making 2D half yelp, half moan. 

“Murdoc! Dammit you bastard! Come untie me!” He yelled as Murdoc walked towards the door, Murdoc didn’t look at him, he shook his head and laughed. 

“See you next time, darling” Murdoc teased, slamming and locking the door when he left. 

2D, left with a bad taste in his mouth and his heart racing, tried his best to get his wrists free. He gave up, kicking the wall. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Bitter Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I?? started this fic late one night and I can't believe I'm going with it fuck  
> I feel like I should add warnings at the start of chapters just in case?? I mean the tags should be enough but I dunno...

2D felt sick, he wished he had some sense of time. Not having the use of his arms became annoying quickly. He tried to come up with something, anything that would ease his mind. At least he knew Murdoc would probably leave him alone for a few days, he hoped so at least. 

He’d definitely need a lifetime of therapy after this, if he survived. He sighed, of course he would. Murdoc needed him, even if he would never admit it. The thought of Murdoc killing him was frightening however, but he convinced himself that if it were to happen it already would’ve. 

2D contemplated many options of what he could do, he could turn Murdoc in but he never got time alone apart from being locked up. He doubted they would care about him personally, he was seen as the dopey frontman, which he supposed was true. 

Could he pretend to appreciate Murdoc’s company? He could try but at the end of the day he wanted to be nowhere near him. His room even smelt like Murdoc, he hated it. He threw himself down sideways on his bed, the buckle of the belt jingled. 

2D wriggled his wrists, it was loose. He could probably escape if he tried hard enough. He pulled until it unbuckled, he heard his door unlock and held the belt in place, just incase. Cyborg had brought him food, at least Murdoc was humane enough to feed him. When she left he immediately moved his arms, groaning at how sore they were. 

He picked up the belt, maybe he could use it to defend himself to some degree. There was no denying Murdoc was stronger than him though, could he strange his bandmate?

No.

He couldn’t. Murdoc had gone a little crazy so what? He was still 2D’s best friend, his idol. He’d just have to sing and be a living sex toy for a few months, he could handle that. Maybe. 

He can’t. Murdoc was obviously a rough lover. Lover? 2D shuddered, he’d rather die than call Murdoc that. He sighed, throwing the belt aside to pick at his food. 

2D knew Murdoc had always been violent, he’d been at the end of it many times. He’d pushed it aside, always telling himself that it would never go too far. Maybe he was still right, Murdoc was probably once again drunk out of his mind and forgotten about everything. He wished he could.

He wanted to hate Murdoc, wanted to completely abandon everything they worked so hard for. He always found himself missing it though, those times he did get away. He expected being kidnapped yet it still surprised him. 

2D sat up, maybe today was one of those days his door was left unlocked, as he walked over to it, it opened. He gasped and hurried backwards. Murdoc grabbed him by the wrist just as he was about to fall.   
“Where were you off to?”

“N-nowhere, fresh air?” It came out like a question, Murdoc didn’t seem to catch it. 

“Why are ya hands free?”

“Cyborg let me go to eat” Another lie, thankfully the robot couldn’t speak the truth. Murdoc once again didn’t notice. 2D noticed he smelt strongly of cigarettes, not alcohol shockingly. 2D knew what that meant, he was stressed. 

Murdoc dragged him towards the bed and pulled him down into his lap, 2D reluctantly hugged into his chest. 2D froze up when Murdoc placed his hand on his ass, Murdoc started petting 2D’s hair as if to get him to calm down but 2D was far from it.

“I’ve had a really rough day, D”

“O-oh, I’m sorry” 2D mumbled, trying to subtly pull away. Murdoc noticed and held him tightly. “Murdoc please-”

Murdoc rolled his eyes and kissed 2D just as rough as ever. To 2D’s surprise, he stopped without hassle, just as 2D grew comfortable, Murdoc unrolled his tongue and licked his neck before biting him.

“No, no, go away!” 2D squealed, when pushed him didn’t work, 2D grabbed him by the hair to pull him away. While it worked, 2D didn’t like his reaction, he swore Murdoc moaned. Seeing the blood on his teeth, 2D quickly covered his neck. 

Murdoc grabbed him by the waist and flipped him onto his belly, 2D’s eyes widened. Murdoc held him down by the back of his neck, he felt like he was going to vomit from fear. Murdoc unzipped 2D’s jeans, pressing against him. 

Hearing gunshots, Murdoc groaned. Letting go of 2D he rushed out the door, locking it behind him not wanting to make the same mistake Cyborg did. 

2D let himself fall onto the floor, hiding his face in his sheets. He zipped his pants back up, he knew he was crying. He was so wrong, Murdoc didn’t forget and he wasn't drunk. This was happening. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Murdoc would obviously be back and 2D couldn't handle that thought. His heart was racing and he felt like it would burst in his chest. Throwing himself into the whale infested ocean didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore.

Neither did strangling him either, he wasn't sure if he was more angry than upset anymore. He wanting this to be over as soon as possible. 

He hoped Murdoc had been shot.


	3. Cyborg's Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone and barely read over it, mistakes are probably throughout it apologies in advance 
> 
> Chapter contains brief, not in detail rape

Murdoc stared down at the sleeping singer, blue hair covered a majority of his face and he was tense in his sleep. Marks of all colours covered the exposed flesh of his arms, throat and face but Murdoc knew underneath his clothes were more. 

2D somehow still managed to sleep almost peacefully, Murdoc almost felt guilty for what he was about to do.

Almost. 

He grabbed 2D by the throat and squeezed until he woke up. His pale hands tried to pry Murdoc away but of course, it didn't work. 

In his drunken haze he knew he had to be quick, probably didn't have long until he was to pass out himself. 

He held 2D face down, clumsily pulled his jeans down just far enough and did the same to his own. 2D kept squirming and pleading, Murdoc ignored his cries and used his belt to tie his wrist to the bedframe, seemed using his belt in these ways was becoming a habit. 

He kept to his silent word, quickly thrusting into the blue haired man, he cared little for his screaming or sobbing. If he saw blood, he was ignoring it. 

2D was making whimper moan like sounds, Murdoc was close himself and he was sure the pretty boy pianist was as well. Though he wasn't sure, caring only for his pleasure. 

With a groan, he bit into 2D's shoulder blade to stop himself from moaning too could as he came. 

In a swift motion he pulled out, let 2D's wrists free and his body fall Into the bed. He quickly adjusted his pants and belt and left 2D laying there, almost half naked.

"Clean 'im up would ya" Murdoc ordered, seeing Cyborg directly outside the door shocked him a little. He returned to his own room and almost instantly fell into a booze cradled slumber. 

Cyborg walked into 2D's room, cautiously. Though she could barely smell as she got closer the mix of sweat, semen and bile made her turn up her nose. 

She turned 2D into his back, unsure on what to do. 2D winced and covered his face. She roughly moved his hands away. His cheeks were hot, his face stained with tears still flowing and he had vomit on his chin. 

"Hurt?" 

"Yes-yes" he hissed as she moved his body once more, trying to get him to sit up. He pushed her away as hard as she could. 

She frowned. Murdoc had ordered her to help him and that's exactly what she was going to do. 

It took a lot of pained yelling, protesting and eventually having to carry him like a child but she got 2D into the bathroom. 

There she stripped him. Caring not for his naked, abused body, she wasn't programmed to have any sexual interest at all, nor romantic. She ran a bath for him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stand for long enough to take a shower and she couldn't get in to help him. 

She studied the marks on his body but said nothing until he was in the tub. The warm water relaxed him slightly. 

She pressed her cold finger tips against the bite mark Murdoc had left a few days prior. He winced and cowered away from her touch but she persisted, touching a yellowed bruise on his arm, that was far more bearable. 

"Love?" 

"What?" He looked at her, confused and holing he didn't hear what he thought she said. He did. She repeated herself 

"Love? Master has sex with you, sex is love correct?" 

"It can be.." He frowned and studied his purple wrists "not always, especially not this" 

She tilted her head to the side, something 2D had slowly learnt was her way of thinking. She had many languages in her head and was searching for the right words. 

"They're called love bites are they not? You say they're not out of love" 

"That's because they're not, Murdoc loves nobody but himself" it felt abnormal having a conversation with the robot. She barely spoke a word usually. 

Yet he saw her still, as the ten year old girl they had adopted all those years ago. She had the face and the voice and he couldn't look at her at all. 

"Master is a strange man, he has access to woman every so often yet refuses, it makes me wonder if perhaps he wishes to be with you" 

"You must have a wire loose or somethin'" 2D shuddered, she shook her head. 

"He went to great lengths to get you here and make sure you'll stay, he's a smart man" she praised Murdoc's wit though not his technique. Something told her this was very wrong. 

She put on gloves and washed him, not letting him speak another word. Too engrossed in making sire she didn't get wet. 

She had dressed him and sat him back down into his bed. 

"Master wants you to heal" she lied, he had never said that to her but she wanted 2D to feel a sense of comfort "he may come see you in a few days" 

2D simply nodded, he was used to being by himself and any chance to not see Murdoc again pleased him. 

She left him to his own devices. He laid down, finally getting pressure off his body. At least he was clean, not that he felt like it but Cyborg had scrubbed him, he still felt disgusting. 

Back in his own room, Murdoc dreamed of sex, murder and a party. He caught glimpses of blue hair and void eyes, a tiny frame riding him like mad. He woke in a cold sweat of guilt.


	4. A Lesson In Dick Sucking

Murdoc didn’t mean to leave 2D alone for two weeks, well in a way he did. He knew what he was doing was rather manipulative of him but in the end it would all be worth it. His plan was simple, leave 2D without any sort of interaction besides brief visits from Cyborg just barely keeping him alive and see how that turned out. 

In a way it worked how he wanted it too, 2D looked desperate for his touch the moment he walked in the door. But Murdoc wasn’t having any of that. There was something in his eyes that he hated, he couldn’t sense what it was but he knew he didn’t like it. When 2D tried to touch him Murdoc put his hand up, making the singer flinch. 

“Remember when ya sucked my dick?” Murdoc looked at him and tried really hard not to laugh, he almost looked insulted.

“Forcefully, just like other things” 2D snapped back, now Murdoc couldn’t help but chuckle. He was trying so hard to seem angry but Murdoc knew it wouldn’t work “and you’re bringing it up because?”

“Because you were shit at it” 

“Obviously, not like i'm straight and never had a dick in my mouth or anything” 2D scoffed, he was surprised Murdoc didn’t hit him for the sudden attitude. He liked that he got away with something, it was so different yet refreshing to be able to speak his mind and not be punished for it. 

“Obviously” Murdoc mocked “Look D, it wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good” he made some hand gestures 2D couldn’t understand. 

“What’s your point?” he knew he would regret asking but he prefered to just get it over with. Murdoc grinned something wicked and his stomach dropped. 

“My point is if you learn it might save ya from gettin’ fucked in the ass, since you whined like a little bitch over it-” 

2D slapped him and instantly regretted it. Murdoc however was strangely turned on by it. He grabbed the bluenette and pulled him closer, 2D was almost sitting in his lap now in fact he probably would have if he hadn’t fought back with what little strength he had compared to Murdoc. 

“You know damn fuckin’ well why I reacted that way so don’t you act like I wanted it” 2D tore his wrists away and rubbed them a little “show me how to do this” he wasn’t sure where his bravery was coming from but he knew he’d definitely be regretting it sooner or later. 

Murdoc held two fingers to his lips, it looked like he had planned for this given the fact his nails had been cut though it was just those two. 2D looked at him confused.

“I thought you want to teach me how to suck dick?”

“I do but do I look hard to you?” it was a serious question, the singer’s eyes flickered to his crotch and he shook his head “exactly so open that pretty little mouth of yours” 

2D opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out just to be dramatic. Murdoc rolled his eyes and held his jaw, closing it around his fingers. 2D didn’t protest for once, he hated it though. The bassist tasted like salt, cigarette ashes and lingering alcohol. Not exactly the most pleasant mix he had ever tasted but it wasn’t awful. 

2D felt weird, having the older man's fingers in his mouth. He looked at him with his eyebrows raised and Murdoc groaned. His grip on 2D’s jaw tightened as he moved his head for him, fingering the gap where his teeth should be. 2D made a noise of surprise when his saliva dripped out, he felt embarrassed but Murdoc licked his lips. 

2D found he actually enjoyed it, he wanted to do good for the sake of his own safety. He pulled away enough for Murdoc’s fingers to slide out. 2D looked him in the eye and licked the spit off them as seductively as possible. 

He hadn’t noticed but his body was reacting in ways he didn't want to, he sat on Murdoc’s knee with his legs spread. Slowly moving his hips, Murdoc looked down at him shocked, this wasn’t the outcome he had hoped for but it was far better. 

“Wow you little whore~” he purred, watching 2D carefully. He hummed quietly, something about being called a whore was electric. His vacant eyes flickered down, he could make out a prominent tent in his pants now. 

“You’re hard” he wiped the rest of his spit from his chin and sides of mouth. Murdoc held a clawed hand on 2D’s hip as he rocked him more. Reluctantly, 2D moaned. 

“So are you faceache” Murdoc smirked, 2D shook his head denying the blatantly true fact “c’mon if you weren't you wouldn't be fucking my leg” 

“I just want to not get punished” 2D sighed, the grip on his hip a little too tight. He bit his lip so he wouldn’t complain. Murdoc chuckled and let his tongue roll out of his mouth. He quickly returned his fingers into his mouth, making 2D gag. 

He moved his head without assistance now, he quickly matched up the motions of his head with his hips. Humming around Murdoc’s fingers, he liked it this way. He would moan and Murdoc wouldn’t pick it up. However, he did. He heard the small moans and hums 2D made and all it did was encourage him more. With his free hand, Murdoc unzipped his jeans. 

“Alright my little whore lets see you do the same thing on my cock” Murdoc removed his slimy fingers, a string of saliva still connecting them to 2D’s throat. The singer gasped pathetically, he chewed his bottom lip. 

“I can’t-”

“Stop dry humpin’ me and do your fucking job” Murdoc pushed him off his leg and 2D yelped, he was quick to comply however. He leaned on his belly, propping himself up on his elbows. He quickly pulled his dick out and looked up at him. 

Murdoc grinned and placed a hand in 2D’s hair, leaning back on the other one. 2D took a shaky breath and opened his mouth around his dick, his tongue flat against the base as he moved his head at a slow pace he found comfortable. 

Murdoc groaned, half out of pleasure, half out of annoyance. 2D was moving for too slow for him and he found it to be teasing. 2D sensed this and forced himself to go faster and take more in. He closed his eyes as they started to tear up, a low, choked groan escaping him. The vibrations made Murdoc shiver, he bucked his hips up and 2D squealed, he couldn’t handle it. 

“Come on Dents you know you can do better, use your tongue” Murdoc breathed, 2D obeyed. He cringed at the slurping noise he made, a little calm when he realised Murdoc didn’t care “Good boy~”

2D enjoyed the praise but he wanted it to be over, his own hard on was beginning to be painful against his jeans. He wanted to touch himself but decided against it, he used his hands instead to stroke the rest of Murdoc’s dick that he couldn’t fit, seeing as he was already struggling he knew he wasn’t going to try. 

“Fuckin hell- thats good babe” Murdoc moaned, throwing his head back. 2D moved his head and hands as fast as he could. Apparently Murdoc loved that as he had a fistful of his blue locks and was moaning and grunting like a bitch, something 2D found amusing. 

“O-off,fuck I wanna cum on that pretty face” Murdoc let go off his hair and 2D pulled away but still kept his mouth open with his tongue out. Murdoc came with a low, throaty growl. Getting cum in 2D’s mouth, cheek and near his eye. 2D swallowed what he had and looked up at Murdoc.

“Thank you sir” 2D bowed his head and sat up. Murdoc muttered something and zipped up his fly. He noticed the bulge in 2D’s pants and palmed it, squeezing slightly and catching 2D off guard. 

“Don’t tease I- it hurts I can't-” 

“Hmm” Murdoc grunted “You want to get off?”

“Yes!” 2D winced, he hated how desperate he sounded “please, please” 

“Touch yourself, I wanna see this” Murdoc folded his arms and 2D was about to protest, he could see it on his face so he retaliated with a stern look, making 2D gulp and nod. 

2D quickly got his pants and briefs off and around his thighs. He moaned and shuddered as soon as he touched his painfully hard cock. Murdoc watched intently and 2D got shy. 

“Oh don’t mind me, just act like I’m not here” 

“O-okay” he shamefully spat into his hand and stroked himself a few times, looking down as he moaned. Trying his best not to look at Murdoc. However, he knew Murdoc wanted a show and he was willing to give it to him. 

He looked back at Murdoc and moved his hand faster, moaning as if Murdoc was the one doing it in the first place. Murdoc stared at him with his eyes full of amusement and lust.

“fuck Murdoc- don’t stop looking at me like that” He cried out in delight, after all he knew himself well and knew just the speed to work at to get himself off. He watched Murdoc’s eyes linger from his face and his dick, as if he wasn’t sure what to look at. 

“I’m your whore- I’m your filthy little slut and I love it when you fuck my mouth” the filthy words seemed to easily roll off his tongue, Murdoc wasn’t used to hearing 2D speak in such a manner and he wished he had recorded it. 

He watched with a smile on his face as 2D’s breathing picked up, he knew the singer had to be close and he was. He made an embarrassing, high pitched scream that sounded almost like Murdoc’s name, he couldn’t quite make it out, as he came in his own hand. 

“Good boy, or should I say my little slut?” Murdoc stood up, he knew it was wrong to just leave him alone after that but he wasn’t about to love and stay to get attached “I have some work to do you filthy bastard” 

2D meekly nodded and adjusted his clothes so they looked neat again, though his face told a different story. With the sleeve of his sweater, Murdoc wiped his cum off 2D’s face. 2D smiled slightly at the gesture. 

He hated that he was once again left alone, basking in the aftermath of what they had done, what he had done sounded more accurate. He wiped his hand on a dirty shirt on the floor and laid back down on his bed, in the sport Murdoc used to be in. 

“What’s wrong with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 2D's behaviour isn't consistent with the previous chapters I know ya'll I'm sorry this one wrote itself surprisingly 
> 
> Dents is just,, angry and sexually frustrated?? I don't know maybe its just Stockholm Syndrome finally kicking in...


	5. The Trials and Tribulations of Stuart Pot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer than usual because I felt guilty for leaving it for so long i didn't know what to name this chapter so I'll probably change the title later. This is also not proof read.
> 
> Chapter contains a rape scene towards the end.

Murdoc should have known something was up when 2D pulled him into his prison after a recording session, but like the drunken fool he was he refused to believe 2D could even do anything to him. 

2D reluctantly kissed him, trying to make it seem as real as possible but it was sloppy, Murdoc had noticed that. He pushed the bassist onto his bed and crawled on top of him. He slowly rotated his hips, hoping Murdoc paid more attention to that than the expression on his face. 

“Let’s try something different” he tried to sound sweet and innocent, he knew it was what Murdoc liked and it worked. Murdoc agreed to do anything which was perfect for 2D’s plan. He picked up a belt off the floor and held Murdoc’s wrists up. 

Murdoc didn’t complain when 2D tied him to the bed, the bluenette smiled and decided to keep his act up for just a little longer. He nipped at the older man’s ear and the small amount of neck that was exposed. He continued the movement of his hips until Murdoc was half hard and then he stopped. 

The fake face he put up was gone and now his desperation showed, he quickly got up and ran towards the door. Murdoc scowled and pulled at the belt to try and free himself, he never locked the door when he was in there and 2D escaped with ease. The singer sped off, Murdoc he didn’t have to worry about but Cyborg he did. He tripped on some mess but gracefully picked himself back up. Whatever gods had been ignoring him since he got to that island seemed to now be on his side. 

It didn’t take much pulling for Murdoc to free himself at all, he knew 2D couldn’t get far. Cyborg would get him and if he didn’t he would barely be able to escape, the singer would die at sea before he ever made it back to land. He couldn’t have him die though, there would go all his profit and he needed him. He rubbed his wrists as he walked out the door, not caring too much about chasing after 2D, until he remembered he left Cyborg to charge and she would be no help. 

He only speed walked just to avoid falling over all the junk they had, he chuckled at the thought of 2D falling over it all during his escape. He wondered where 2D would be at by now, most likely on the actual beach so he took the elevator instead of wasting time. As he waited it stopped and he groaned thinking it had broke again but the doors opened and an out of breath 2D stepped in. He only noticed Murdoc after he did and just as he turned the doors closed. 

Murdoc grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall, 2D squirmed. He clawed, kicked and slapped but the grip only tightened and he squeaked for breath and stopped instantly, not wanting to be passed out in such a small space with him. He heard a familiar noise and Murdoc knew what it was too, the elevator had stopped and broke again, this time for real. 

“You have a lot of guts and I dunno where they’ve come from but kill ‘em” Murdoc growled, his voice predatory and low “You’re not goin’ anywhere songbird” 

Songbird. 

2D dared to laugh at the nickname, well as best as he could with a hand around his throat. Murdoc was caught a little of guard by the laugh, he hadn’t even seen 2D smile in such a long time. Something inside him begged him to just stop, let the boy go. He loosened his grip and 2D gasped for breath. For a moment he saw the old Murdoc, the one that would have never isolated him on an island, one that would have never raped him but it was quickly replaced by that all too familiar scowl. 

“What happened to the 2D who was smart enough to do what I want huh?” 

“You’re insane” 2D muttered, earning a slap. Murdoc was looking for a real answer then, he was going to get one “Maybe I realised I’m never gonna get outta here alive, that no matter what I do or say you’re just going to take what you want” 

Murdoc let him go and backed up against the other wall, not out of fear but simply because he didn’t want to deal with the others emotions. He knew they were going to be stuck for a long time so he sat down on the metal floor. 

“I’m not going to kill you idiot, I couldn’t” He scoffed, 2D stared down at him. Murdoc hadn’t noticed until now that he hadn’t seen the usual black eyes, they had been white for so long. He actually missed looking into those voids “you won’t even be here for that long, we have two maybe three tracks to go” 

“That’s not what I meant, I don’t mind singing for you it’s just-” he paused, he had never said the word out loud before to describe the situation but he knew what it was “Murdoc you’ve raped me” 

“I know” Murdoc tried to think of some way to get out of the situation but of course it was useless “I can explain” 

“There’s no explanation for that” 2D shook his head, he sat on the floor since he felt safe enough to do so “don’t try to justify it either, you know it’s wrong cause you're smart” 

“Not smart enough” Murdoc huffed, he fiddled with a buckle on his boot. Of course the elevator had to fucking give out and of course he had to be stuck with 2D and of course the idiot had to go and talk about everything that had happened. 

The two sat in silence for a while, if 2D made the smallest of noises Murdoc would glare at him and bare his teeth in an animalistic way, it frightened the singer. The courage he had was completely lost. They had to have been in there for an hour or so, 2D was growing restless. 

“Murdoc?” 2D tested, he didn’t get a reply and he looked over at him, he was sleeping. 

Murdoc was curled up, his hat had fallen onto the floor and his hair was messy and some of it was pushed out of his face. 2D had only ever seen him with his hair over his face so it was something new. He actually looked, in some weird way, attractive. 2D blamed it on the fact that he had never seen him so peaceful before. 

Just as he started to admire Murdoc’s features the elevator started up with a loud noise and woke the bassist. Murdoc sat up and looked around, it took him a moment but he remembered what happened and stood up when he felt the elevator moving. 

He was the first to get out when the doors opened and grabbed 2D by the arm, dragging him all the way back to his room, 2D protesting all the way. He threw him into the room and gave him a stern look, the singer gulped and stepped backwards. 

“Try some shit like that again and I will make Cyborg use you as hunting practise” He threatened, 2D nodded quickly “Oh and dullard, you’re mine just remember that” 2D stood in place as the door was slammed shut and clicked locked. 

 

Murdoc had drank himself stupid within a few hours, to make up for how sobered up he felt himself get in the elevator. He called out for Cyborg and she was at his door within minutes “Get the idiot for me would ya?”

Cyborg obliged, when she opened the door 2D was asleep on his bed. She woke him with an aggressive shake and wondered what she wanted. 

“Master wants to see you” She spoke before he did and he sat up. She didn’t have the time to wait for him to wake up and picked him up with ease off the bed “Follow” 

2D did as he was told, there was no way he wouldn’t when it came to someone who literally could shoot bullets from her mouth. She had guided him to somewhere he had never been before. The door was closed and she knocked once before entering. Right away 2D was hit with a strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes. 

Murdoc’s bedroom. That’s where he was. He panicked but Cyborg stood in the doorway and he couldn’t escape. Murdoc dismissed her and closed the door, he locked it with a key he then hid in his boot. 2D began breathing heavily, drunk Murdoc was bad enough but being alone with him made it worse. He lazily gestured to the bed and 2D sat down simply because he didn’t want to make him angry. He already knew what was going to happen. 

Murdoc was surprisingly gentle, his kisses were messy though and 2D hated the taste of his tongue. He lightly traced 2D’s hips which made the bluenette shiver, what he didn’t realise was that he was being led into a false sense of security. He thought that Murdoc would be kinder, appreciate if 2D wanted to stop and would be gentle. He pushed 2D onto his back with a certain gentleness that made him smile slightly. 

That’s where the niceness ended however, Murdoc attacked his neck viciously with hard bites that probably made 2D bleed. The singer whimpered and tried to push him away but he didn’t budge. Murdoc cared not for 2D’s clothes and stripped him quickly, tearing his shirt in the processes. He held him down with his knee on his pale chest as he reached into his nightstand for a bottle of lube. 

“No-”

“Hush” Murdoc slurred and spread 2D’s legs more, the singer kept protesting and Murdoc ignored it, 2D even tried calling for Cyborg but it didn’t work, she wouldn’t listen to him. Murdoc opened the small bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers, he spread it onto 2D’s hole and forced two fingers inside. 2D gave a pained noise.

“Stop please! I don’t want this-” Murdoc flipped him onto his hands and knees and pushed his head down into a pillow, not wanted to hear him. Murdoc grunted, one of them would get off at least and Murdoc would be the one to. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to let his hard dick free. He pulled 2D back up when he stopped complaining and pulled both his hands behind his back. Using 2D’s own belt his secured them in place and pushed 2D back down. 

2D kept his head to the side so he could breath, Murdoc’s claws felt like little knives inside him thankfully he removed them but 2D knew better than to be relieved as he heard Murdoc chuckled and then he slapped his ass. The singer jolted at the contact, Murdoc stood on his knees behind him, digging one of his hand’s nails into 2D’s thin framed hips. 

“Murdoc please- you don’t have to do this you’re better than this” 2D hoped the words would knock some sense into Murdoc but they didn’t, Murdoc simply told him to shut up unless he was moaning. Murdoc barely inserted the tip of his cock and 2D cried out. Murdoc rolled his eyes and roughly thrusted his full length into him with a groan. 

“Tight ass…” Murdoc commented which made 2D blush madly out of embarrassment. Murdoc found the tight muscle around his cock far too pleasing, he wasn’t used to it. He was used to whores with their holes stretched. While he had fucked 2D before he was at an almost passed out drunk state then.   
He didn’t start slow, somehow he managed to drown out 2D’s cries and yelling at him to stop. 2D gave up on the pleas eventually, he felt sick to his stomach there was nothing pleasurable about it at all. He cried into the pillow and hissed at the pain. The only sound he got out of 2D was when he hit his prostate, the bluenette moaned out loudly and Murdoc smirked, now that he found it he sped up, hitting it mercilessly every time. 

2D’s sound muddled together into a continued scream, that’s what it sounded like to Murdoc. The continued slamming soon became more painful again and 2D groaned in pain. Murdoc lost his rhythm, he was close and despite his best efforts to never let it get to him, so was 2D. 

He pulled 2D up by his hair and 2D gasped, pounding into him until he came inside even though 2D begged him not to. 2D repeated various curses, he came seconds after Murdoc did and once Murdoc was finished using him he quickly pulled out and smacked his ass once again.

2D felt like he was going to pass out, in fact he was sure he did. When he came to he was still in Murdoc’s room, it was dimly lit and Murdoc was nowhere to be found, 2D quickly discovered he was no longer on the bed, he was on the floor. He attempted to sit up but his body protested, crying out loudly. He managed to look behind him and his eyes widened, his hands were handcuffed to his back and a short rope connected him to the bedpost.


	6. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short i know but the last chapter will be longest one in this whole story ha   
> I high key just want to get this fic out of the way tbh

Murdoc panicked after 2D passed out, he knew that he wouldn’t run but his hands seemed to work on their own and so he left him on the floor, tied to the bed. The singer wasn’t awake each time he checked up on him but he knew he had been awake a few time prior due to the constant shifts in his position and some of the things near him had been knocked over. He didn’t sleep in his room that night, much to Cyborg’s dismay. He didn’t check on 2D in the morning either nor did he touch a drop of alcohol. 

The guilt he had since day one was crushing him, he couldn’t handle the weight of it. So, in his completely san and sober state he made a big decision. He’d change the last few tracks to features and 2D could leave sooner. Murdoc went up to his room, strangely he felt the need to knock but then rolled his eyes because it was ridiculous to knock on his own door. He opened it and 2D shot up straight, the rope had broken but his hands were still cuffed and he looked terrified of Murdoc. 

“Relax, I ain't gonna hurt ya not anymore” Murdoc knelt down in front of him and 2D scoffed, thinking it was some sick joke “I’m serious Dents, let me explain” 2D nodded, he didn’t exactly have any other choice. 

“Stu, I’m sorry and I know that’s not gonna fix anything but I’m going to be honest with you and this is something I have never talked about with anyone” He took a deep breath “When I was nine, I was raped”

“What?”

“It’s a long story and I don't wanna go into it, just all you need to know is that I know how you feel really I do” He stood up and looked around for the key to unlock the cuffs “I’m changing some tracks, you’ll be finished recording today and tomorrow I’ll let you go” 

“You’re joking” 

“I’m not, you never have to speak to me again after this” Murdoc found the key and let him go, 2D sighed in relief and stretched his arms. The bluenette smiled slightly up at him but he dropped it quickly.

“Can you give me some clothes?” 

“Fuck, of course yeah” Murdoc picked up the clothes he had stripped him off and handed them to him, 2D got dressed as fast as he could and touched the large bite mark he had on his neck, sensing his discomfort Murdoc gave him a red bandana. 2D tied it around his neck, covering the mark perfectly. 

“You in the mood to record?” 

“Not really, I’m starving” 

“Cyborg will take care of you, I’ll wait in the studio for the both of you” Murdoc hurried out the door, gave Cyborg her orders and wandered around a little before heading to the makeshift studio.

Cyborg made him a decent breakfast of eggs, sausage and a piece of toast. 2D ate almost all of it but he was slow, he didn’t want to make himself sick or met up with Murdoc any time soon but Cyborg’s stare pressured him to eat faster. He would have procrastinated his way to the studio but Cyborg was right behind him and he still felt it was a joke.

Murdoc handed him a sheet of paper, 2D skimmed over it and glanced at Murdoc briefly. He had titled it ‘broken’ and as 2D read the lyrics more it made him question a few things.

“When did you write this?” 

“A few days ago, wasn’t gonna include it but I liked it” 

“Right” 2D sighed and had a few warm ups for his voice. 

Needless to say recording went smoothly, Murdoc watched him like he was the most interesting thing in the world and also wondered if he even knew what the lyrics were about. He must’ve had some idea, no one was that stupid to not connect the dots. 

Maybe. 

Slowly, yet surely 2D’s eyes had gone back to their usual black and Murdoc felt relieved. There was more life in his voice by their third try. He was ecstatic when they finished because he knew his freedom was finally earned and he’d be free in the morning. Murdoc waved him off, he had a pain in his chest he wasn’t familiar with and blamed it on old age because he had nothing else. 

2D wasn’t being supervised so he went for a walk outside, he wasn’t down on the beach itself, still on the plastic island and its fake grass. He sat down and watched the sky change colours. The light hues of pinks and oranges were comforting, he hadn’t been outside in such a long time. He hadn’t noticed Murdoc until he sat beside him but at a comforting distance. 

“It’s supposed to rain tonight” Murdoc stated for the sake of starting conversation, 2D nodded slowly.

“Hope it doesn’t storm though” 

“Me too” Murdoc sighed, he felt the need to apologise again and so he did but 2D shrugged it off

“You already apologised and Murdoc if I’m honest I don't really believe it” He shook his head “Like a part of me does cause I know how you are but most of me kinda wants to throw you into the ocean right now” 

“Understandable” He grumbled 

“Wanna know something?” 2D looked at him, expecting an answer. Murdoc nodded, expecting something stupid “years ago I thought you were great, you were my idol honestly and knowing me I’ll probably crawl right back to you in a few years after this” 

“Excuse me?” Murdoc tilted his head in confusion and 2D sighed

“I wish everything was different, I used to be so curious to see what sex with you would be like because you’re you, a sex god pretty much” 

Murdoc scoffed at the use of the word god to describe himself, suddenly 2D’s words processed and hit him like a brick to the face “You’re not funny Dents” 

“I’m not trying to be, I’m just saying” 2D looked at him “I guess I had feelings for you when I was young like the idiot I am” 

“I’m sorry, glad you got over them though” Murdoc looked off to the horizon to avoid eye contact, there was that chest pain and he groaned in discomfort. 

“You alright?”

“Fine yeah” He cleared his throat “Could you do one last thing for me?” 

“What is it?” 2D asked with a certain innocence in his voice that made Murdoc shudder.

“Your feelings, do you think there’d be a way to...rekindle them?”

“Most likely not, why?”

“Kiss me” 

2D stared at him, a few awkward seconds of silence between them. The singer nodded, shuffling closer. He wondered if it was some sort of final test, after all he was still Murdoc’s prisoner until tomorrow and he didn’t want to mess up, especially not when he was so close. 

He noticed Murdoc was completely still, he wasn’t forcing any further contact or the kiss. 2D sighed and leaned closer, he closed his eyes and awkwardly connected their lips. His heart skipped a beat, it was the type of kiss he had hoped for when he had feelings for the bassist. He instinctively cupped his cheek and Murdoc closed his eyes, the pain in his chest was gone. 

2D pulled away completely and stood up “goodnight Murdoc” he smiled slightly and returned inside, making his way to his room. 

Murdoc sat still for a few minutes, the wind blew into his face and he looked up, he was right it was going to rain. He squinted, seeing something in the distance that looked like a plane, multiple planes as they got closer. He cursed to himself and stood up. There was no time to think of the kiss as suddenly the worry of pirates invading and getting 2D to safety was the only thing on his mind. He couldn't lose another band member, not after loosing Noodle.


	7. Authors Note

Hey there, so I know I haven't updated in a very long time. This is due to many things, mostly my mental and physical health as well as school. Also the fact that someone uploaded my work to wattpad and although I tried to confront them about it they never replied to me which upset me when you realise how significant this work is to me. 

I wrote this as some weird way of coping with things, Broken became more of a vent fic and some form of comfort in a very odd way. I know I said I'd do one last chapter but I simply don't have the inspiration for it 

HOWEVER, the sequel is still going to happen, healing process is important and I want to go through that and portray it realistically and how I felt. 

So thank for the patience, sequel to Broken will be on its way shortly.


End file.
